


Do you eat, sleep, do you breathe me?

by MRSN1NORTHMAN



Series: Do you Sleep? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animalistic, Betrayal, Creature Fic, Dominance, Evil Dumbledore, F/M, Inheritance, James and Lilly died of dragon pox, Love, M/M, No Voldermort, Submissive Harry, Violence, Weasley Bashing, lots of ginny bashing, muggle bashing, not for the faint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRSN1NORTHMAN/pseuds/MRSN1NORTHMAN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Harry comes into his creature inheritance and finds out that he has been lied to his whole life by his mentor and the one family he had left. Is his mate willing to pick up the pieces or will Harry just be another broken shell by the end of the day....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do you count sheep?

**Author's Note:**

> For all who read this, beware because I have this weird passion for writing that follows my moods and would go from sweetness that's literally dripping from your tongue to the darkest deepest recess of the corner of your mind. Anything I can literally think of to trigger negative emotions in my audiences. So for those who'd like to read something different and would normally be disgusted by reading this don't turn this work away. Read it first. I can guarantee the dark side of you that you keep hidden will rejoice. Besides no ones going to know if you read it its called deleting browsing history. No ones judging you, especially not me. Definitely not me....

 

Number 4 privet drive

11:50 pm

 

A boy on the cusp of his 17th birthday sat huddled on the ground with  his dirty, and shabby looking quilt with his eyes clenched painfully shut. Trying to drive out the memories of his muggle Uncle Vernon, who had successfully beaten the shit out of him till blood gushed out of him in large quantaties. He was only able to stem the flow with wandless magic that drained his last bit of energy. Today had been horrible beginning to end, and what a gloriously perfect end its going to be. It was only getting worse, but of course our dear harry potter didnt know that.

 

11:59 pm

 The boy coughed and coughed on the blood till his body went into spasms as he drowned literally in his own blood. He really did not know why he deserved this, but if this was punishment for his ignoranced he'd gladly never do it again. To ever believe, that you yourself should never be born is a low you shouldnt expierence. At this point in time, dear Mr. Harry Potter would never wish this on anyone.

Well.... really if you want things to get better they just had to get worst first. Starting with his inheritance.

 

12:00 pm

Harry's back arched off the ground as a scream tore threw his bloody throat, expelling all the blood that was drowning him. HIs body twitched and side to side in agony as his bones broke and shifted. It seemed like his core was expanding and his body was moving and shifting to have a better hold on it. The boy flipped over on his hands and knees as suddenly a pain filled his back as two wings tore through his back exploding out. Globs of skin and blood landing and splattering everywhere!

Harry turned to see two dark emerald wings spread out on his small back, if he ever had to compare them he'd probably say Sebastian Michaelis's wings from that comic he'd happen to sneak into his trunk. they wrapping gently around his body like a shield. 

His hair grew till it was the length of a little past his shoulders; so beautiful, soft, and sleek.

His teeth sharpened and when he smiled widely he winced at the slight pain as his teeth nicked the walls of his cheek.

His ears grew pointy tips and he sat up a small smile appearing for a second at the slight tickle in his ears. 

His body improved into a healthy state, but was still of smaller frame given that his height was still 5',5''.

His chest puffed out slightly with small muscles as his skin grew tougher. 

His nails blackened until they looked like someone painted them black.

He also grew feminine curves into his body and it made him look stunning.

His eyelashes grew till they were thick sooty and long. 

His lips grew pouty and innocent; so kissable its the first thing that warrants attention.

Last to change was his skin; on the outside it was flawless not a blemish in sight, on the inside it was tough and almost impenetrable. 

Transformation complete....

Harry's Pov

My body sagged to the ground in relief it was all over and I realized there's another presence in my mind.

I mentally reached out hesitantly to the glowing gold string leading to the presence.

As soon as I grabbed on, my body relaxed as I connected with it.

"Be calm my mate, I'm coming for you" I heard whispered in my ear. I shivered in anticipation and couldn't help but send myself into another coughing fit. 

"Hurry, I don't know if I will last any longer. I'm losing too much blood" I thought at him as I drifted off into the land of darkness that is my prison.


	2. Some TLC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Time...
> 
> Harry's Pov
> 
> My body sagged to the ground in relief it was all over and I realized there's another presence in my mind.
> 
> I mentally reached out hesitantly to the glowing gold string leading to the presence.
> 
> As soon as I grabbed on, my body relaxed as I connected with it.
> 
> "Be calm my mate, I'm coming for you" I heard whispered in my ear. I shivered in anticipation and couldn't help but send myself into another coughing fit. 
> 
> "Hurry, I don't know if I will last any longer. I'm losing too much blood" I thought at him as I drifted off into the land of darkness that is my prison.

Currently...

Harry P.O.V

I awoke to the gentle caresses of another's hands on my body. I couldn't stop my body's reaction to flinching at this foreign contact. I opened my green eyes gently as I whimpered not being able to speak beyond squeaks of pain as my body twitched remembering tonight's latest beating.

"Shhh little one I've got you, you are home now" The man said and I was oddly comforted. I craned my neck up to lock eyes with the handsome man attending to me. 

Green eyes stared curiously into warm grey eyes that look like they belong to a corpse.

I cried out suddenly my mouth opening to release a distress signal.

He immediately jumped into action; biting into his wrists then pressing the wound to my lip. My instincts now ruled my body and I latched on greedily tugging at the wound with my little sucks. He chuckled and ran his fingers through my hair almost lovingly. I didn't let the hope build up in my heart that this man wanted me.

I could feel all my bruises, cuts, and wounds heal; skin stitching together slowly.

Once I pulled his wrists gently from my teeth I gently licked the wound closed; my saliva working as a cure.  
I cooed in wonderment as I watched before my eyes the skin stitch together not really believing before.

His deep rich laugh broke me from my blood induced trance and I blushed deeply glaring at him as I sat perched upon his lap. He stopped immediately almost as if he could feel my rising anger and embarrassment.

"My Mate I didn't mean anything by laughing your just too cute." He said simply his grey eyes gleaming with mischief as he arched his perfectly aristocratic eyebrow.

I pouted and I couldn't help but purr when his arms encircled me and his hands had a strong hold on my hips. He turned me gently till I straddled his lap my legs around his waist. My bum falling in the apex between his thighs and nestling right above his bulge in his pants. I blushed feeling how large he was just from the size of the bulge.

I gently raised my embarrassed eyes up to meet his piercing stare, it felt like he was looking into my soul. 

"I will explain everything later, I am sorry I cannot spare any time to explain.... this will not hurt though so relax. Breathe slowly it's intoxicating at first" He coaxed his voice slightly pleading but reassuring all in the same. 

Now that I was more conscious of my surroundings I saw his teeth as he talked and I noticed they looked like mine very sharp. I knew he wasn't a vampire because all of his teeth were sharp not just two like mine. And well I didn't feel like a vampire. 

I then took a look around us and noticed the décor in this unfamiliar room was very expensive; silk sheets, velvet curtains, large windows and high ceiling. It even had what looked like a diamond chandelier.

The handsome man attending to me suddenly gave an impatient rumble in his chest and I pouted and obeyed. He did promise to explain later... 

I sniffed a little at the air and instantly relaxed at the calming smell of eucalyptus plant and jasmine with a touch of what can only be described as everything a man smells like. 

I was boneless and fell forward with a "Oomph!" as I thumped my face against his steel hard chest. I only then realized how little of clothing we both wore. He was wearing nothing except grey silk drawstring pants and I wore green silk shorts. I let out a long purr at the close skin contact and nuzzled my head in the crook of his neck.

I was not prepared for what came next.

Just as he sunk his teeth into my neck sealing my fate to intertwine with his the door opened and a voice called out uncertainly.

"Dad?" My body exploded with pleasure and I whimpered in delight before passing out. My last thought was ..... Why was Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway calling this handsome man dad.


	3. Legion

Harry P.O.V

I awoke to the urge of my body telling me I had to pee. I blearily looked around me and rubbed my eyes yawning as my toes curled and I stretched out on the very comfortable bed.

I hissed at the cold floor and quickly made my way to the open door on the right side of the room. I opened it cautiously and peered around the corner to see it was a bathroom. 

I perked up and locked the door behind me as I did my business. 

I washed my hands thoroughly and happened to look up into the mirror and I couldn't help but get scared because I didn't recognize myself. 

I touched my lips and stretched my skin and realized it had to be me.... just more ethereal and stunningly adorable. I mentally gagged at even thinking those words. 

You must be wondering why I didn't freak out at waking up in a strange place but I did freak out at my appearance.

Well I can't help but feel like this is home, everything around me feels like this is my nest and my sanctuary. Like no one can touch me. 

I left the bathroom and was shocked to see someone on the bed. 

The same handsome man from last night, he called me his mate.

I cautiously moved forward and when he started to smile I took it as a welcome. Not shy anymore I crawled across the bed and slinked up into his side cuddling close into his warmth. I was too cold and I was shivering and shaking.

His face morphed from amusement to adoration to concern.

"Are you cold?" He said and I nodded and he opened his robe pulling me up against his chest so my bare skin was against his.

I purred and he purred back. I gave into my instincts and I nuzzled my head tucked under his chin and he kept warming me up.

"My little one I must confess-" I cut him off with a snicker.

"I'm glad you were going to admit that you turned the heater down so I would seek comfort from you. What happens if another person was in the room and I chose them" I said smirking.

He looked at me shocked for a second then a smirk graced his features. "touché... although if you ever think about seeking another's comfort I will make you regret it" He said and smirked at his expression of possession and protectiveness all rolled into one. It was like a little boy who didn't want to share his favorite toys.

I thought for a second and I checked the gold strand leading to him. 

"It feels like you are mine and your home, but we just met. I don't even know your name?" I said confused.

"My name is Lucius Abraxus Malfoy and you feel that way because you are mine and I am yours the moment I bit you it started the claiming process. I've been waiting for you forever little one" He said running his hands through my hair making me sigh in content.

"I have a feeling you know my name already, but I'm Harry James Potter" I said chuckling. He didn't even try to deny it just smirked.

"What are we?" I asked and he stared at me confused. 

"what do you mean don't you know?" he asked.

I shook my head, negative, I have no clue at all. I just know I am not a vampire if the sunlight streaming in the window has anything to say about it.

"You were suppose to be told when you received your Gringotts letter on your eleventh birthday" Lucius said shocked and I just stared at him, not shocked that another thing has been kept from him.

"Only other magical beings can detect what we are and our kind has a magical treaty with the goblins so that they can keep our nature a secret. They have helped us bury our existence so they we could survive" He said eye brows pulled together in thought as he wondered who had the power to stop the Goblins from getting to Harry. The Goblins wouldn't dare go against us.

"This will be very difficult to understand Harry given that you've already heard such horrible stuff about our kind since you were raised in the muggle world. We are Daemon's descendants from the original legion Lucifer brought with him to wreck havoc on Earth. Or so is told to humans." He said and I saw him lift his back off the pillows as two glorious black wings unfolded almost elegantly and seductively. 

His wings though had streaks of silver and white dipped onto his feathers like someone took the time to actually dip the feathers. In the light they sparkled and was such an allure they pulled you in.

"That is the pull of our ambrosia. Ambrosia is the pheromones we let off to entice our prey to us" He said grinning widely almost maniac like and I chuckled at his clear insanity.

"Am I your prey" I flirted salaciously and my mind shrunk in on itself in a panic yelling at my instincts. 

'what the hell are you doing! your flirting with your enemy's father???' I yelled mentally.

'well I'm helping you understand this whole bunch crazy aren't I. Let me have my fun' my instinct pouted back.

At that I seemed to relax in his arms again.

"Wouldn't that make us related?" I suddenly said and he rested regally his wings flapping slowly like a contented cats tail swinging back and forth.

"No we are not gods creations anymore any blood we might've shared would have been destroyed and replenished with your Daemon blood. Although you see as Daemon's we don't have blood really its more like .... black ink." He said and I stared at him interested.

"We also have a healing factor and that turns our body tissue,nerves and cells into a curatio evolution which makes them heal by themselves. Our hearts don't pump anymore so we need to feed to stay alive. As long as we feed on souls our own soul can stay pure. We are helping Mother Earth stay alive long enough so the humans don't kill her" He explained and I hanged on his every word.

"Basically souls need to be recycled. We are sorry for the ones that don't get enough time on earth so we eat there souls so that in another life they can have the happiness they need and crave. Humans are fickle that way. Wizards and Witches are the same way, but their souls need to be judged first to see if they have fulfilled their destiny's or even just to determine if it is safe to put their soul back on earth to see if they deserve redemption. The Original Legion, had a trial for the soul of Gilles de Rais on October 26 of 1440. He was a baron and a Breton knight who was being judged for his crimes of murdering children. The council believed he wanted to repent so they sent him to purgatory to cleanse his soul of his past acts to be recycled and sent to earth for another try." Lucius said smirking as he saw my slightly bored expression. 

"Not that I didn't enjoy you talking, but what was with the history lesson" I asked smirking back.

His smile grew wider.

"Because Gilles de Rais soul was recycled into Tom Riddle Juniors soul who happens to be Voldemort" Cue the Madness


	4. Instincts

 

 

Harry P.O.V

After the bomb Lucius dropped on me I sat there in stunned silence. A bell rang and Lucius seemed to stiffen. He retracted his wings and stood stiffly from the bed. His eyes hardened into steel and I wondered if I was seeing the famous Malfoy masks. "Such a privilege"- my mind muttered sarcastically seeing him close up faster than a turtle retreating into his shell. He leaned over and kissed my forehead. I felt warmth spread through my body just as his lips kissed my skin.

I felt safe and... loved??? weird

"Stay" he commanded firmly and I sat there pouting as he left.

As soon as his footsteps faded away I frowned.

"I hope he doesn't expect me to just sit here twiddling my thumbs" I said smirking as I stood.

I snuck into the closet and found clothes in my size. I picked a dark grey t-shirt with dark green boxers to match my eyes. I dug farther into the clothes and found the perfect pair of black leather pants that stuck to me like a second skin. I looped a studded belt through the holes and found the matching leather jacket that looked like it was discarded. I found these black leather loafers and curled my lip in disgust. I twirled my finger above it and it was transfigured into black leather boots. I slipped socks on and then the boots tightening them to the extreme. I really don't want a repeat of first year tripping on the moving staircase almost falling to my death.

I looked around all over for a hair tie because you cant be stealth if your hair is sticking to your face or is falling in your eyes. You know?

I saw a arrangement of flowers in a vase and rushed forward hoping that rich people like the Malfoys put stylish ribbons on them.

I snorted when I found them: one silver, one green. Of course.

I took the green one and tied my hair up into a low ponytail some pieces falling out to frame my face.

I quietly turned the knob on the door and peeked around the edge of the doorway. As soon as I saw all clear I left the room shutting the door behind me with a dangerous glint in my eyes.

Time to have some fun....

As I walked through the halls I was noticing that there was no body in sight. I started getting nervous as I reached the end of the third hallway I entered.

Then I heard a squeak and turned my hand thrust out in front of me.

I saw a black beam shoot and hit the person behind me and they froze like being petrified. I approached cautiously and flicked the face seeing a ripple in the magic holding his body still.

He looked like a classic body guard black suit and black shades, but with rune like symbols etched into his skins disguised like tattoos.

I grabbed the sword like weapon from his hands and I stole his shades.

As soon as I put on the shades I heard a voice in my head and I realized it was the wizarding worlds version of a headset listening and talking device to communicate. I searched the mans frozen body and found an Auror badge, ID card, and a pair of black gloves. I slipped on the gloves and I pocketed the cards. Might come in handy.

I heard a grunt and yell of anger and pain and ran down the hall to see Draco being held down by two guards as one kicked him.

My instincts spiked within me and in anger I pounced on one guy and my teeth clamped onto his neck as I ripped the flesh from his neck. I flung the chunk at the wall in anger. He will feel pain...

I turned to see the other man wrestling with Draco as he kicked, punched and shoved each other.

Once I saw them both put a hand on each others necks desperately trying to crush the others wind pipe I intervened.

I appeared behind the man as my eyes darkened and I opened my mouth my lips stretching with a numbing blue sensation as the man convulsed and suddenly stopped my victims eyes going white as they stared unseeingly.

A black orb flew straight from his chest the top wiggling like it was alive. As soon as it was within my reach I reached out grabbing the wiggling top and popped it into my mouth moaning in delight as it regenerated my body making me flush with pleasure as my taste buds tingled and my own soul sang in delight.

I turned suddenly towards Draco to find him staring at me with shock and I pulled him into my arms in a second. I was purring and sniffing his neck snarling in anger when I smelt the bruises underneath his skin as they started to form. 

He started to speak, but I growled at him and he shut up. He glared at me but when I whimpered backing away he softened and accepted my smothering. 

I pulled him along as I used my new upgraded senses to find his room. As soon as we were inside I pushed him on the bed and tried to tuck him in, but he grumbled about me treating him like a baby. 

When I turned slightly away I saw the mask fall and saw the tears in his eyes as he didn't want me to leave. I when to the bed and he sobbed into my chest clutching me to him as he weakly tried insulting me. 

"This doesn't mean I like you Potter" He tried sneering but failing with tears in his eyes and blotches of redness appearing on his face. I would have laughed if my instincts to protect my Mates child wasn't so high right now. 

My purring eventually lulled him to sleep and I put a ward on the door preventing anyone, but Draco's father inside the room. 

I fell asleep running my fingers in Draco's hair. 

I awoke to the wards alerting me someone entered the room. I looked up and saw my Beautifully enraged mate as he took in Draco's form with bruises on his face and neck. Lucius slipped off his outer robe and shoes and got into Draco's bed wrapping an arm around us both so Draco was cuddled between us. I heard Draco give a little sigh of content as Lucius grumbled as he sniffed his sons injuries. 

"You saved my son" he stated as if he already knew the answer. 

"Yes" I stated, although it was rhetorical. 

"Thank you, little one. You are my love and life, but so is my son and he forever will be" He said firmly and I knew it was an ultimatum. He was giving me a way out. The message was clear; him and his son are a package deal. 

"Good thing he's starting to grow on me" I laughed gently and he smiled gently and lovingly. 

Between us Draco slept soundly in a cocoon between two people who would care for him the rest of his life. We would die for him.....


End file.
